


light carries on endlessly

by theoddoodisnude



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddoodisnude/pseuds/theoddoodisnude
Summary: There it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenderGlitteryGays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderGlitteryGays/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Memories of a time gone by](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520871) by [TenderGlitteryGays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderGlitteryGays/pseuds/TenderGlitteryGays). 



> Title from Saturn by Sleeping at Last.

There is a light.

It starts out too bright, nearly blinding, but with time it fades. He lifts his gaze and finds that he is surrounded by greenery that is almost painfully familiar. He's... here again. Except the world is showered in golden light, and every tree and flower and bush is reaching for him, welcoming him. It's beautiful enough to take his breath away, but there's one thing missing—

"Ragnar."

There it is.

His breath catches in his throat. _When I die_ , he remembers, _I want to be reunited with my Christian friend._

He looks up and smiles, "Athelstan."


End file.
